ben_10_chronolegaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Omnitrix (5YL)
The Omnimatrix, often referred to as the Omnitrix, is one of Azmuth's creations, it's the successor to the and the improved version of the Ultimatrix and the Prototype Omnitrix. It was given to Ben Tennyson 5 Years Ago and it's used by him in 5 Years Later. Appearance The Omnitrix typically looks like a wristwatch. When Ben received the Omnitrix five years ago, it had a white and green color scheme. The Omnitrix had three green buttons on each side. It had a faceplate which had two green stripes forming an outline for the Intergalactic Peace Symbol. When the faceplate is slid back, it reveals the Omnitrix's core. The Omnitrix slowly recalibrated over five years. Now, the Omnitrix's color scheme is white, grey and green. It has a black faceplate with two light green stripes which represent the Intergalactic Peace Force's symbol. It has two grey buttons on each side that, when pressed, cause the faceplate to split into two and reveal the Omnitrix core. The Omnitrix now has the same dial as the recalibrated Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. After Ben activated the Uniform Mode, the Omnitrix is now more like a glove with black green and white color scheme. The Core is now on the forearm and has three vents on each side. In the 5 Years later timeline, Ben has learned how to change the appearance of the Omnitrix at will. Features Usage In 5 Years Later, the Omnitrix is accessed by pressing two grey buttons on each side, causing the faceplate to split in two. The core pops out and the alien holograms appear. When the right alien is selected, the Omnitrix is slammed down in order to transform. * The Omnitrix can be used by voice command or thought with the Master Control unlocked. ** Ben dials the Aliens out of habit even though in 5 Years Later he has access to Master Control. * In 5 Years later the Omnitrix alien selection is similar to the interface from Omniverse, the fourth series in the Ben 10 franchise, but it now has an extra slot for the selected alien icon above it. Features * The Omnitrix allows the user to change their genetic code and turn into one of many aliens from the Omnitrix's alien arsenal that are sorted into playlists of ten aliens. ** The Omnitrix transformations are the prime example of the species being healthiest, strongest and most versatile. ** The Omnitrix automatically use the molecules of it's wearer's clothes to create coverings for the transformations. ** The Omnitrix's placement varies between transformations it can be placed anywhere on the transformation for example chest, head etc. ** The Omnitrix Aliens all have green eyes with some exceptions like Heatblast. ** The Omnitrix can supply transformation with the necessary equipment for safe use, such as Goop'santigravity projector, Ripjaws breathing brace, and NRG's suit. * The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. * The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that changes user back to their original form when they are done using the form they transformed into. ** Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol while transformed can also switch the user between different transformations. * The Omnitrix has a "Master Control" which gives Ben unlimited transformation time, transforming into an alien or switching between transformations using thoughts, no mistransformations and unlocks every single DNA sample in the Omnitrix database. Master Control can only be accessed by Azmuth's voice command or by code. * The Omnitrix can analyze the opponent's moves and can show playbacks of battles. * The Omnitrix can be used as a communicator. * The Omnitrix can be plugged into the Plumber Base's computer towers and presumably other computers. * The Omnitrix can repair DNA damage. * The Omnitrix has Voice Commands. * The Omnitrix has a settings panel in which Ben can activate several modes that change the look of the Omnitrix, his outfit and other settings that change alien selection display, the alien he will turn into in case he is knocked out etc. * The Omnitrix can import basics instincts of the alien into Ben's brain seconds after transforming, this feature is very useful when Ben transforms into a new alien. * The Omnitrix can unlock new transformations, modes and new features using codes which are activated using the dial. Modes Edit * Active-Omnitrix has all the power it needs and is capable of transforming Ben * Recharge-Omnitrix is out of power and recharges itself. However, this mode is inactive due to Ben having access to Master Control. * Scanning-Omnitrix scans new DNA that isn't present in the Omnitrix's database. It creates an alien that is the prime example of the species along with clothes, life support, and whatever the transformation needs. * Randomizer-In this mode the Omnitrix changes the alien form randomly in short periods of time. * Life Form Lock-When this mode is active Ben can stay in alien form as long as he wants should the situation call for it. However, this mode is rendered useless because of Ben currently having access to Master Control. * Self-Destruct-During this mode Omnitrix gathers energy and blows up. This mode can create an explosion that can destroy everything in the universe if its set to a few days. However, it can also be set for a different amount of time such as 30 seconds leading to a small explosion that can only destroy the user, it was used by Ben to defeat Vilgax while he had Prototype Omnitrix in the last episode of Alien Force, the second series of the Ben 10 franchise. * Hard Reset-This Mode makes the Omnitrix shutdown and activates itself again. This can lead to some functions being unavailable such as the ability to transform DNA. * Voice Command Mode-Gives user access to voice commands. * Omnitrix Panel-This panel has many functions, for example, a Map and a Mode Select Screen for the Omnitrix. The Omnitrix menu also displays icons on tabs such as Return to the Transformation Selection Menu, Messages, More Options, Return to the Main Menu, Omnitrix Settings and Altimeter. Mode Selection * Stealth Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix invisible. * Uniform Mode-This mode was shown near the end of Chapter 7: Fold, it allows the user to change the Omnitrix's appearance and it creates a uniform for the user. * Classic Mode-This mode makes the Omnitrix look like the Prototype Omnitrix. * Factory Mode-This mode removes all the firewall and outer shell cosmetics of the Omnitrix. * Protection Mode-This mode is adaptive, it creates protection for the user for, example an armor. History To be added Transformations